Callejon Diagon
by MoonySnape-Black
Summary: One-Shot. Teddy parecía estar solo, pero en el fondo sabia que no lo estaba. Porque, por sangre o no, él tenía una familia. Tenía un padrino, que ese día de compras, fue casi un padre.


**Hola, tanto tiempo. Les traigo algo que escribi hace una hora, en un arranque de inspiracion. Espero que les guste la historia del hijo de la mejor pareja de Harry Potter **

* * *

El Callejon Diagon estaba más concurrido que en otras épocas del año, ya que era la semana antes del inicio de las clases. Las tiendas, desde las más grandes hasta las más pequeñas, estaban abarrotadas de magos que hacían las compras a último momento. Entre ellos, resaltaba un niño de cabello azul turquesa, junto a un hombre de alborotado cabello negro y ojos verdes.

En ese momento, ambos buscaban hacerse lugar en el escaparate de escobas, murmurando halagos y silbidos. Teddy Lupin había heredado la pasión por el Quidditch de su madre, y siendo casi criado por Harry y la compañía de Ron, era inevitable que anhelase profundamente tener una escoba propia. Pero, como Harry dijo antes de que siquiera formulase la pregunta, no podía tener una, puesto que era su primer año en Hogwarts.

Ya tenía casi todo: la túnica, el caldero, pergaminos, libros, plumas... Pero faltaba lo más emocionante, y los que su padrino había dejado para el gran final; la varita. Cuando entraron a la tienda, no era el anciano Ollivander quien se encontraba detrás del mostrador, sino un joven al que Harry no conocía. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, el fabricante de varitas se asomo por detrás de una pila de cajas, quizá por mera curiosidad, pero entonces abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos color plata.

—Harry Potter—exclamó, y se acercó lentamente para estrechar su mano.

—Señor Ollivander, un placer verlo de nuevo. Por un segundo creí...— dejo la frase en suspenso, dirigiendo una suspicaz mirada al joven.

—Este muchacho es mi sucesor, Harry Potter. Verás, no sé cuánto tiempo realmente me queda, y no podría dejar a los alumnos de Hogwarts sin varitas—explicó—. ¿Y este niño es...?

—Mi ahijado, Teddy Lupin. La semana entrante comienza su primer año.

—Hijo de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks ¿verdad?

Harry sujetó al nervioso Teddy por un hombro, para influirle confianza.

—Sí, señor. ¿Cómo es que usted...?

—Nunca olvido una varita, ni a los magos a quienes eligen—lo interrumpió el anciano—. Además, creo recordar que su madre llevaba un tono azul, muy parecido al que tiene usted, el día en que compro su varita.

Teddy se quedó asombrado, casi acobardo, más aún cuando Harry dijo de pronto que debía comprar una cosa a último momento. Se marchó dando grandes zancadas, y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

—Bueno, probemos con ésta—dijo Ollivander, extendiendo un brazo para alcanzar una caja larga y angosta del montón. Se la entregó al joven mago, quien agitó la vara de madera oscura, haciendo explotar un jarrón. Al parecer, no sería muy fácil encontrar una varita que lo eligiera.

**. . .**

Harry sentía tanto cariño por Teddy como por sus propios hijos. El pequeño metamorfomago tenía incluso algo distinto, algo que le había llegado al corazón desde la primera que vez que lo cargó, siendo un bebé lleno de hoyuelos y cabello verde. Era un huérfano, un niño que, como él, había perdido a sus padres el mismo día en que terminó la guerra. Los padres de ambos murieron para salvarlos. Y era por eso que quería ser una figura paterna, quería representar para Teddy lo que Sirius había sido para él. Por eso ponía tanta dedicación en recordar la calma y sensatez de Lupin, y la diversión y desfachatez de Tonks, para educar a su hijo como ellos lo habrían hecho.

Sonrió mientras caminaba, en silencio. Al parecer, con la emoción que traía el poseer una varita, Teddy había olvidado que le faltaba una mascota. Asique, en rol de padrino, iba a ser su regalo. Harry debía apresurarse para elegir el animal ideal, pero ninguno le gustaba lo suficiente; las ranas no le atraían, las ratas le recordaban a Colagusano y Teddy no toleraba a los gatos.

Entonces la vio, en una jaula apartada, y supo que era perfecta.

**. . .**

Teddy estaba sentado en un banco de piedra, frente a la tienda de varitas. Admiraba su bella varita, lustrada, con la que había hecho aparecer luces doradas. No escuchó a su padrino llegar, y no levantó la vista ni siquiera cuando él lo llamó.

— ¡Es de roble ingles y pluma de fénix! Se sintió cálido cuando la tomé. Gracias por acompañarme hoy, Harry—levantó la vista con una radiante sonrisa, muy parecida a la del aludido, que sostenía una jaula a la altura del pecho.

Una hermosa lechuza, blanca como la nieve, ululaba altanera. Sus grandes ojos ambarinos escudriñaban el asombrado rostro de su nuevo amo, que metió un dedo entre las rendijas para acariciar las plumas. Y nuevamente, el niño le agradeció, con más entusiasmo y sinceridad que nunca.

Harry apoyó la jaula en el banco y se acuclilló, para estar a la altura de sus ojos. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta que no le permitió hablar. Se veía tan reflejado en Teddy que no lo pudo evitar y lo abrazó, como nunca había abrazado a sus hijos. En ese momento lamentó todo lo que Teddy sentía; que no fuera Remus quien lo abrazara, que no pudiera hablar con Tonks de Quidditch, que sus padres no puedan despedirlo en el andén 9 ¾. Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas, quería decirle tantas cosas...

Pero antes de decir nada, el niño le devolvió el abrazo. No pasaba nada. En ese momento, Teddy era el niño más feliz del mundo.

* * *

**Bueno, ¡muchisimas gracias por leer, potterheads! Tanto si les gusto como no, les agradeceria comentarios :)**


End file.
